Bagheera in Trouble/Bagheera Breaks the Rules
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) as The Angry Policeman * Sam Moran (The Wiggles) as Sir Topham Hatt's Butler * Heather (Over the Hedge) as Henrietta (does not speak) * Anita (101 Dalmatians) as Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (cameo) * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie (cameo) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript There's a path to a quarry at the end of Bagheera's route. It goes for some distance along the road. Bagheera was very careful to growl here in case anyone was coming. Early one morning, a large policeman named Chief Clancy Wiggum was standing close to the path. Bagheera liked policeman. He had been a great friend of the constable who had just retired. "Hello!" he shouted. "Good morning!" Bagheera expected that Chief Wiggum would be friendly too, but was sorry to see that he didn't look friendly at all. He was red in the face and very cross. "Disgraceful!" he spluttered. "I didn't sleep a wink last night. It was so quietly, and now panther come shouting suddenly behind me." "I'm sorry, sir," said Bagheera. "I only said good morning." Wiggum pointed to Bagheera. "Where's your cowcatcher?" he asked. "But I don't catch cows, sir." "Don't be funny!" snapped Chief Wiggum. He looked at Bagheera's body. "No clothes either!" And he wrote in his notebook. "Animals going on public roads must wear clothes to protect people and domestic animals from being dragged underneath if they should stray onto the path. You haven't so you are dangerous!" "Rubbish!" said Bagheera's driver. "We've been along here hundreds of times and never had an accident." "That makes it worse!" Chief Wiggum answered. He wrote "Regular Law Breaker" in his book. Bagheera puffed sadly away. Roger Radcliffe was having breakfast. He was eating toast and marmalade. Sam Moran came in. "Excuse me, sir. You are wanted on the telephone." "Bother that telephone!" said Roger. He heard Chief Wiggum chatting to him, very seriously. "I'm sorry, my dear," he said to Anita. "Bagheera is in trouble with Chief Wiggum and I must go at once." At the station, Bagheera's driver told Roger what had happened. "Dangerous to the public indeed? We'll see about that." Roger spoke to Chief Wiggum, but however much he argued with him, it was no good. "The law is the law!" he said. "And we can't change it!" Roger felt exhausted. "I'm sorry, driver," he said, "it's no use arguing with Wiggum. We will have to make those clothes for Bagheera I suppose." "Everyone will laugh, sir," said Bagheera. "They'll say I look like a bear." Roger stared, then he laughed. "Well done, Bagheera! Why didn't I think of it before? We want another bear. When I was on my holiday, I met a nice bear called Little John. He takes rhino guards from the farms, but the lorries are taking over most of his work and he needs a change. He has a cowcatcher and clothes. I'll write to his controller at once." A few days later, Little John arrived. "That's a good bear," said Roger. "I see you brought your marsupial, Heather." "You don't mind, do you, sir?" asked Little John. "The stationmaster wanted to use her as a hen house, and that would never do." "No, indeed," said Roger. "We couldn't allow that." Little John made the silly rhino guards behave even better than Bagheera did. When Little John saw Chief Wiggum, he gave a loud roar. "Oy you!" At first, Bagheera was jealous. But he was so pleased when Little John roared and frightened Chief Wiggum, they've been firm friends ever since. Category:Parodies